This proposal is a request that the National Center for Health Services Research again join in sponsoring and supporting a 5th Conference on Health Survey Methods. NCHSR played a critical leadership role in initiating four previous conferences devoted to health survey methods. The products of those conferences included state of the art summaries of methodological knowledge and agendas for needed methodological research. The last such conference was in 1982. During the interim, there have been advances in methodological thinking and research, and new technological and substantive challenges have arisen, such as requirements for survey research related to AIDS. For these reasons another such conference is needed in 1988.